


Bad Habits

by Crunchbacca



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fuck you for making me write this and like it, M/M, Modern AU, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: When an old... "acquaintance" shows up at Qrow's door, he finds he doesn't have the self-control he thought.





	

“Let me get this straight.” Qrow said. “You’re gonna show up at my house in middle of the night and ask me to come beat up people for you? That’s your plan?”

“I don’t hear a no.” Roman said.

Qrow stood at the front entrance of his apartment with one hand resting on the door in preparation to slam it. The other was propped against the door frame to block entrance to Roman Torchwick, who looked awfully self assured for someone caught outside in the rain.

“Jesus, Roman. Really? I haven’t seen you for months...”

“I could say the same to you!”

“Um, yeah. That’s how that works. When you run off without telling anyone, neither of us is going to be seeing each other.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Were you worried about me?”

“No.”

“Well you should have been. Like I said, I’ve gotten into a bit of trouble.”

“You mentioned. And your solution involves me punching people.”

“Is that so wrong? That’s your solution for most of your problems.”

Roman eyed the empty bottles of alcohol littering Qrow’s room.

“Or at least half of them.” Roman said.

“Forget it Roman. I’ve had enough of all this. I’ve got better things to do then sit around and wonder when I’ll be useful to you.”

“Oh, darling. You’re always useful to me. You just need to apply yourself a little more.”

Qrow scoffed and swung the door shut. Roman caught it with his foot just before it sealed. He pushed it open and reached his cane in, hooking it around Qrow’s neck. He pulled Qrow in and kissed him long and hard. Qrow did not return the kiss, but he didn’t pull away. When he was done, Roman looked at him with a wicked grin.

“How about now, cowboy?”

Qrow slammed the door shut, nearly knocking Roman to the ground.

“Fine!” Roman called indignantly. “Make sure you leave the news on. ‘Incredibly handsome body discovered in an alley downtown. Was murdered cruelly and senselessly due to the coldness of a loved one. More fucking shit at eleven!’”

Roman stormed off, Qrow watching through the front window until he was gone. Qrow gave a weary sigh once he had disappeared. He didn’t have the energy or patience for Roman anymore. Selfish love was a young man’s game. Qrow found a bottle that hadn’t been drained and sank into the couch. He found himself face to face with the darkened screen of his television. Roman’s obnoxious threat played in his mind.

Stupid.

Qrow found his eyes wandering to the front window as he opened the bottle. It was a dark night, the starless city sky offering no comfort. Qrow brought the bottle to his lips, but tasted something before the alcohol reached him. He licked his lips, realizing they tasted like fruit of some sort. It must have been whatever bullshit Roman had on. I tasted pretty good. All the same he wiped his mouth on his sleeve vigorously. He raised the bottle up again, but found he couldn’t bring it to his mouth. His returned to the window. They lingered there a long while. At last Qrow gave a long sigh.

“Fuck me.” He muttered, 

He downed the contents of the bottle and rose to his feet.

~

As Qrow rounded the corner, he found just what he expected. Roman was being held in the air by a big guy Qrow recognized as Spanspek. He was a frequent purchase for local small timers in need of muscle. People like Kari, who was leaning on a wall beside Spanspek.

“You really are determined to get killed tonight, aren’t you creep?” Kari said.

“On the contrary, I would love for that to not happen.” Roman said, struggling to speak through Spanspek’s grip. “Also, I resent being called a creep.”

“Well I think sticking your nose in business you shouldn’t know about qualifies you as creep.” Kari said. “You think so, Spanspek?”

“Sounds like a creep to me.” Spanspek growled.

“Hey, tough guy!” Qrow said. “How ‘bout you back off of the creep and go home.”

“Well who the fuck are you supposed to be?” Kari said.

“I’m the person who decides if you’re gonna have a good day, or a bad one.” Qrow said. “Make it an easy choice.”

“Spanspek, could you…” Kari asked, nodding their head towards Qrow.

Spanspek dropped Roman, who began to slither away. Kari grabbed him by the color without turning. Spanspek walked toward Qrow, straightening out his hunched shoulders to make a full display of his impressive size. 

“I guess that's easy enough.” Qrow said with a sigh.

Spanspek reached down and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him to his tiptoes. Qrow groaned at the sound of tearing fabric. Spanspek pulled his other arm back for a powerful punch. Qrow threw his right leg over the arm that held him with, his foot striking Spanspek’s face along the way. Suddenly blind and off balance, Spanspek staggered forward, releasing Qrow to catch himself. On hands and knees, Spanspek looked up to see Qrow standing exactly where he started, as though nothing had happened.

“Just don’t.” Qrow said.

Spanspek started to rise, but the moment he began moving Qrow punted his chin, sending his teeth crashing together with a terrible ‘clack’. Spanspek rolled onto his side, clutching his face.

Qrow walked towards Kari, who released Roman with scoff. Roman made himself instantly scarce as Kari produced a switchblade from their jacket pocket.

“Alright, you’re tough.” Kari said. “Now beat it while you’re ahead. I don’t want to cut you up.”

“Yes you do.” Qrow said. “Besides, you’re friend ruined my shirt.”

“Oh good.” Kari said, raising the knife. “I was afraid you would be reasonable.” 

“If only…” Qrow said.

Kari lunged for Qrow’s center of mass. He leaned to one side, but Kari quickly followed after him with a slash. Qrow jumped backwards, sending him into the street. A blaring horn alerted him of the box truck bearing down on him. He hopped forward, barely able to overcome his backwards momentum. Looking back to the fight, he saw Kari’s knife less than a foot from his face. Qrow turned his head to the side, feeling the knife and the truck pass simultaneously, each only inches away. In need of some space, Qrow placed his foot on Kari’s stomach and pushed them off with all the force he could muster. Kari flew back, but managed to keep their footing. 

Expecting Qrow to push the advantage, Kari took up a defensive stance, but Qrow simply returned to the safety of the sidewalk, unconcerned with pressing his attack. He stood, staring at Kari expectantly. Kari decided to give him something he wouldn’t expect. With a yell, they rushed toward him, drawing and second knife in their off-hand. It was a tactic that worked time and time again. However he dodged, however he blocked, Kari could follow up and finish him the brutal efficiency. Nearly in range, Kari began thier first strike, watching closely for Qrow’s defense.

Qrow punched them in the face. 

Kari heard a crunch that they didn’t dare imagine was their nose. They found their face had come to a sudden stop, but the rest of their body maintained its momentum, sending their legs swinging forward out from under them. They felt the back of their head hit the ground, and then they didn’t feel anything as their consciousness left them.

Qrow examined Kari a moment longer, checking that they were still breathing. He sighed, massaging his knuckles with his off-hand. He looked up in time to see Roman’s conveniently timed return.

“And here I thought you weren’t coming.” Roman said.

“That was the plan.” Qrow said.

He moved to Roman’s side and the two of them exited the scene.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you love me too much to let me go.” Roman said.

“Lucky for me you know better.” 

He gestured to a Duffel bag slung over Roman’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“Oh this? Nothing much. Just a little souvenir for my troubles.”

“What the hell kind of…”

Qrow unzipped the bag, prompting Roman to yank it away from him. But not before Qrow saw the sparkling contents.

“Hands to yourself, Branwen!”

“There’s really nothing you won’t stoop to, is there.”

“If you are suggesting that I would manipulate someone into fighting some goons just because I happen to know said person is quite strong and will do anything I tell them, all to the end of nabbing a bag of expensive, stolen jewelry, then yes you are right about that very specific situation. But that does not mean I don’t have moral standards.”

“So you were never really in trouble at all. You just picked a fight because you knew I’d bail you out.”

“To the contrary, dear.” Roman said, reaching into the bag and producing and oversized ruby ring. “I’m always in trouble. Victim to hateful winds of fate and my unyielding thirst for the finer things in life.”

“You mean being a broke snob.”

“It’s a living hell, Branwen.”

“What am I getting out of this deal anyway? I’m already out a shirt from this little operation.”

“We can discuss terms at my apartment. But first things first, let’s get you out of that shirt.”

“You think you can sweet talk me after all this.”

“Oh, darling. I know I can.”


End file.
